The Backseat
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She couldn’t help loving being in the backseat, with him. Loliver. ONESHOT.


**Title:**The Backseat  
**Rating:**M  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Summary:**She couldn't help loving being in the backseat, with him. Loliver. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. All goes to Disney. I'm not taking credit.  
**Author's Note: **My second Loliver one shot, I just love writing these two, they work. Hope you enjoy! Review. :)

**The Backseat**

It wasn't the first time that they had been in this position. They had been here plenty of times before, but they were times that were rushed or when both were mildly wasted. Never like this. They were both too aware of it, they knew where they were and exactly what they were doing. But Lily couldn't pull herself away from it, from him. Lily could feel his breath on her neck as he smiled up at her, his eyes clouded over with guilt. "We shouldn't be here." Lily said, her voice shaking slightly as she stared into his eyes.

Oliver nodded his head as he started to trace the skin on Lily's neck. "I know." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lily glanced down at him as she pressed her lips together, she loved Oliver, she loved being with him…but he was Miley's, she shouldn't be letting this happen. "I'm such a horrible best friend." Lily said, sighing the words out as she pried her glance away from Oliver.

"No, no you're not." Oliver quickly said and then he kissed Lily on the lips.

Lily kissed Oliver back as she closed her eyes. She ran her fingers through Oliver's hair as he push her against the backseat in his small four door Sedan, a hand down from his mother. Oliver pushed his tongue through Lily's teeth and she felt like she was suffocating. She had really become that best friend, the one who snuck around with the boyfriend and then lied about it. She hated it, but she couldn't resist fucking everything up around her. It was a trait that Lily owned well.

Pulling at the hem of Oliver's shirt Lily lifted it slightly, before dropping it again and then lifting it once more. She didn't know what she was doing, too many battles were raging inside of her. "What is it?" Oliver asked, breaking his lips away from Lily's.

Lily stared into his eyes and shrugged her shoulders, trying to think of something to tell him. "I don't know." She admitted and Oliver nodded his head.

"I know…this is bad, but I…like you Lily." Oliver said and Lily nodded that, she already knew it. She's known it for months, but it still didn't take away from what they were doing.

"This is just….fucked up." Lily said her gaze leaving Oliver's eyes and floating outside the car window, into the darkness.

"I know that Lil…" Oliver responded, his sentence ending quickly.

Lily glanced back at Oliver and flashed him a half smile. "I love you." She whispered, her heart beating hard against her chest and guilt rising in her stomach. She shouldn't be saying this or doing this, but she couldn't help it. Where was Miley anyway? At a Hannah Montana signing that neither Lily nor Oliver was invited to.

"I love you too." Oliver said back. Lily nodded her head as she lifted Oliver's green and blue stripped shirt over his head and quickly discarded it onto the floor.

"We really should know better." Lily mumbled as she pressed her lips hard against Oliver's. Lily felt Oliver nod his head as he slipped her shirt off.

At eighteen Lily wanted to say that she was more, but she really couldn't. She was just the backstabbing best friend. The girl who sleeps with Miley's boyfriend. She had really become that. Moaning as Oliver quickly pulled Lily's pants down she was breathless. Pulling away from the kiss Lily started to mess with Oliver's buttons and zipper on his jeans. Oliver stared at Lily as she worked the zipper down on his pants and then pulled them off. "What?" Lily asked him and Oliver shrugged his bare shoulders.

"I don't know….just thinking." He said and then kissed Lily again as she pulled his deep red boxers down.

"Well stop. I don't…." Lily trailed off and Oliver nodded his head as he started to kiss her neck.

"I know." He mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked as Lily wrapped her legs around Oliver's.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and offered Oliver a smile. "I don't know….btu it's fine." She promised and Oliver nodded his head.

"Okay." He said and as he pushed inside of her Lily pressed her fingertips down into his shoulders as she closed her eyes. Holding her breath Lily rolled her head back as Oliver whispered promises and 'I love you's you into her ear.

Staring out the window at the dark sky Lily wished that she was more then she really was, but it was like she couldn't help anything that she did anymore. She just was. Letting out a dull moan Lily closed her eyes and tried to figure out what she was going to do to fix all of this. But as Oliver started kissing Lily's earlobe she couldn't help but loving being in the backseat with him, it was like it was her drug. Just her and him, she loved every moment of it. Even though she knew it was wrong and that she should help it.


End file.
